


After Tea

by GenuineSnoof



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Charles too, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, Established Relationship, M/M, Powers are fun, Sassy Charles, Sequel to chelsea_bun's "Tea Time Invitations", Specialtimes in the Shower, They just really love each other a lot, Wet Mutants in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 17:23:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16123244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenuineSnoof/pseuds/GenuineSnoof
Summary: Sequel to chelsea_bun's "Tea Time Invitations". Set right after Erik taught Charles an important lesson about teasing your boyfriend too much.





	After Tea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chelsea_bun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelsea_bun/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tea Time Invitations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15689568) by [chelsea_bun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelsea_bun/pseuds/chelsea_bun). 



> Thanks so very, very much to chelsea_bun for allowing me to write this. I loved her fun and brilliant story so much I couldn't stop thinking about a sequel. (Well, and I felt really bad for poor Chuck, too... ;) )

Charles was so distracted in the shower that he jumped and almost slipped, when Erik drew back the curtain.

“Christ, Erik!” he yelped. “What, are you gonna stab me now? Where’s your wig?”

“I’ve… no idea what you’re talking about,” Erik said, his gaze involuntarily wandering down to where Charles’ hand had been busy until just a moment ago. “Are you into wigs?”

Charles shook his head curtly. “Never mind. What do you want? Confirm that you’ve reduced me to this?” He nodded at his stilled hand.

“Doesn’t look particularly reduced to me,” Erik said.

A frown started on Charles’ face as he took in Erik’s obvious interest. He moved his hand experimentally and watched Erik’s chest expand with the intake of breath. “You’re letting in cold air,” he said eventually. 

“Couldn’t tell,” Erik said, his eyes still glued to Charles’ cock.

Charles snorted, but smiled. “Well,” he said after a moment, lazily moving his hand again, “if you’re going to watch, you better get in here, because you are letting in cold air.”

With no hesitation Erik stepped into the shower, fully dressed, and closed the curtain behind himself.

Charles lifted his brows. “It’ll be murder to get you out of those jeans now,” he said, not disapprovingly.

Erik took a step closer until he was looming over Charles and rested his forearms against the wall, effectively crowding him in. “Who says you’re going to get me out of anything?”

“Not me,” Charles said, immediately losing the seductive edge to his voice and widening his eyes. “I’m not saying anything of the sort ever again after the lesson you taught me.” He nodded in mock submissiveness.

“Oh stop that already,” Erik said, pushing himself off the wall to stand back a little. His wet hair clung to his forehead, drops falling into his eyes. “You deserved that! No matter how many pathetically adorable images you send me, I still only did what you’ve had coming for a long ti… What?” he asked at Charles’ confused frown.

“I didn’t 'send' you anything, darling. I’ve not really have the concentration for it. You know.” Once more, Charles nodded downwards. He’d removed his hand when Erik had moved closer, but his point was still throbbingly obvious.

“Come on, Charles, I know it’s you,” Erik said. “You just can’t stay out of my head.” He stepped closer again and gently nudged Charles’ forehead with his nose to make him look up so he could kiss him.

Charles was confused, but smooching Erik under a shower spree was helping his current task immensely, so he kissed back eagerly and pressed against him, when he moved even closer, pinning Charles against the wall.

“You can keep your jeans on,” he panted when Erik broke the kiss, “it’s fine, I’ll work from memory.” A brief flash of Erik’s face, seen from down below his waistline, rushed through both their heads.

Erik had the decency to blush, but still grabbed hold of Charles’ wrists and lifted them above his head against the wall. “First admit you’ve been messing with me – again.”

“I honestly haven’t,” Charles said, but when Erik moved his body away from his, quickly added, “all right, fine, yes, yes, whatever you think I did, I did that. Don’t punish me. Or do! Do something,” he finished in a desperate near-squeak.

Erik smiled – almost a smirk but for the tenderness in his eyes – and pressed against Charles again, eliciting a moan. “That’s better. You think you’re so clever and sneaky, professor, don’t you?”

“Hm mm,” Charles nodded, swallowing a gasp. He shut his eyes, opened them again when Erik nudged his cheek with his nose, the faintest touch of lips against Charles’ wet skin.

“Yeah,” Erik said. “But I can tell when you’re in my head. Don’t think I don’t notice you.”

“Yes. No. Of course,” Charles stammered. He lifted his head as Erik began to gently nip at his throat. “Anything you say, love.”

“I admire your courage,” Erik said against Charles’ skin. He was still holding him against the wall, water rushing down on them, and rubbed his cheek against Charles’ tenderly, butterfly-kissing his jaw, his cheekbone, his neck. “After what happened last time you tried to manipulate me, I didn’t think you’d do it again.”

At the thought of what had happened last time – and not even half an hour ago – Charles swallowed drily, moving his head to try and find Erik’s mouth for a kiss.

Erik backed away. Charles whined lowly. “So should I reward you for your display of bravery?”

Charles nodded eagerly.

“Or tie the showerhead around your wrists and leave you here, so you’ll learn to stay out of my head?”

“I seriously, honestly, REALLY haven’t done anything,” Charles said, eyes wide. “I’ve walked – as best as I could – straight in here and got down to business. Even I am not THAT much in control, darling, and I’m only admitting that because I fear for my reproduction abilities here.” For emphasis, Charles pointedly looked down himself. “But,” he added, “you should still reward my bravery. In general. I’m a very brave man.” He nodded.

Erik frowned, silent, and let go of Charles’ wrists. For the briefest moment, Charles kept his hands up, then slowly lowered them to wrap his arms around Erik’s waist as if making sure he wasn’t going to just leave. “What do you even think I sent you?” he asked close to Erik’s mouth. “Can I see?”

“You didn’t…” Erik frowned. “But I was sure…” He nodded, when Charles gently touched his fingers to Erik’s temple.

The series of images Charles drew from Erik’s minds weren’t like the lewd fantasies Charles had sent him before, but actually memories or versions of memories of moments when Erik had seen Charles pout or grimace in offense or disappointment. One particular frown looked downright sad. The difference was, in all of the images, Charles was naked and aroused and more or less on display, bathed in light or huddling on an endless bed, staring up at Erik’s inner eye with all the seriousness of a heartbroken puppy. 

Charles bit his lip and nodded slowly. “Hm.”

“You didn’t make me see those?” Erik more stated than asked.

Charles drew a breath. “Love – I wouldn’t make you see those even if I thought I could ever actually look like that.” He chuckled, running his hands through Erik’s hair, making it stick up. “I’m not even sure if I should be flattered or insulted. Or concerned.”

“But…” Erik sighed. “I thought after… “

“I would,” Charles said and tugged at Erik’s shirt to make him press against himself again, backing into the wall, “have sent you something later, be sure of that. But I was thinking more of something along the line of this.”

He showed Erik what he meant and grinned at the reaction in Erik’s drenched jeans.

“Oh.”

“Yeah.” Charles reached around Erik to squeeze his butt. Erik gasped. “It’s a bit adorable that you think I’m that adorable.”

“I even repaired your kettle,” Erik said.

“What?”

“Your kettle.” Erik moved the curtain and the formerly crushed kettle floated into the shower. It looked as good as new.

“Jesus.” Charles stared at it, then back at Erik and grinned. “Your powers are amazing!” He kissed him passionately. “Forget wet clothes; that you can fix it to look like THAT turns me on like nothing else.”

“Nothing else?” Erik asked and pushed his ass back into Charles’ hands.

Charles withdrew his hands to grab the kettle. “Well,” he said, running his hands over it, “more than most things.” He winked and gave a quick kiss to the kettle, then sucked its tip.

Erik jumped. “Charles!”

Charles laughed. “You didn’t think I really use this to make tea, did you?” he said, still stroking the kettle suggestively. “I have china for that. I only use this for you.” 

“You mean…” Erik stared at Charles slipping a finger into the kettle’s tip. “Du kleiner Saftsack.”

“Hmm, you’re hot when you insult me in German, you know that?” Charles grinned. 

“You.”

“Me.” Charles held the kettle against his flat stomach, rubbing it. “You’re not going to make me fuck this now, are you?”

“I should,” Erik growled.

“But I’d much rather do what you’re thinking of.” 

Erik shook his head with a long-suffering sigh. “Then turn around,” he said and unbuttoned his jeans, struggling with the soaked material.

“I told you it was going to be murder to get out of those,” Charles observed. “Maybe we should use the kettle after all.”

“Shut up and give me a hand,” Erik said.

“Love to, sweetums,” Charles smiled and reached out to help, purposefully brushing against sensitive parts.

“I could just leave again, you know,” Erik hissed, but at Charles’ pointed look admitted it would be quite a task to do so.

Charles leaned in close again, surprising Erik with a deep kiss and the thought: 'You know how your powers are such a turn-on? Well…'

And as if of their own accord, Erik’s jeans moved down his legs slowly, tugged down by an invisible hand.

“Charles,” Erik breathed.

“Love finds a way,” Charles said against Erik’s lips.

“It sure does,” Erik agreed and kissed him gently, placing his hands against Charles’ face, stroking through his hair. “You’re amazing. And now turn around.”

THE END


End file.
